


Mistakes are Made, But Some Can't Be Fixed

by orphan_account



Series: Solarium's Random Guardians of the Galaxy One-Shots [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ego's a bitch.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ego has told her that her only use is to make him sleep.Over the years she communicated with Ego's Children.And each one comes and goes.It was a mistake to follow him, but she would have to do it either way.





	Mistakes are Made, But Some Can't Be Fixed

The first kid Ego brought was a small Xandarian kid. The kid was balling his eyes out.

"Mantis, stop her from crying." Ego ordered.

Mantis placed her hand on the kid's head as his thoughts fled her thoughts, " _Where's my mom, why am I here, I wanna go home._ ", At this point she's balling her eyes out too as she can't tell if they're her memories or his.

"Make, it, stop." Ego demanded, he's getting impatient.

She tried it again and was successful. The kid had atleast stopped crying. Ego took him off to tell him about how Ego met his mother and what his purpose is while Mantis followed. Ego dismissed Mantis so he could have the kid do training.

It took a few hours till she saw him again. He ran up to her on the balcony and just stared out into the world.

"Where are we?" Was his first question.

"The planet is called Ego, the planet is Ego." She replied. 

"So my father is a planet?" The Xandarian kid asked.

"Yes." Mantis responded.

"What's your name?" Was his next question.

"Mantis." She replied.

He continued to throw her questions as she answered, and after a while it was what would be called Night. She sent the kid to bed.

They continued having small chats after training for the next few days. Then it suddenly stopped...

"Where's Kanar?" Mantis asked.

"He couldn't control the light." Ego replied.

"Did you send him home?" Mantis asked.

"I sent him, to a better place." Ego replied.

* * *

 

The next kid was an A'askavariian. This one was calm when he once arrived on Ego's Planet. And unlike the previous kid, he wasn't amazed by the display.

"What is this place." The kid asked.

"The planet is called Ego, the planet is Ego." Mantis replied. (She had to memorize the same answer...)

"Why exactly am I here, this guy claims to be my father but I don't believe this crap." The kid asked.

"He has taken you to aid him, aid him to his and your proginy." Mantis replied.

Unlike the Xandarian that was the only time they talked. She didn't see the kid again after Day 5.

* * *

 

The next kid was Sovereign. She thought they only birthed in pods, maybe she was wrong.

"Where am I?" The kid asked.

"The planet is called Ego, the planet is Ego." Mantis replied. (Same answer, different kid."

"Why aren't there any other people here?" She asked.

"A dog wouldn't invite fleas to live on him." Was Mantis' reply.

They continued this chat for a while. Every day after training she would go and talk to Mantis and Mantis enjoyed it.

"You do realize that Ego's lying." She said. "Right?"

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.

"Good things don't come for free, that's what my Pod Mother said before her initial execution." The Sovereign girl said.

"Your saying you don't trust Ego?" Mantis asked.

"He wants me to control the light, and he's getting impatient." She said.

Mantis knew what this meant.

"Why not run away?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.

"Leave the planet, go somewhere else!" The Sovereign girl replied.

"But how would we leave? And where would we go?!" Mantis asked, she was getting hesitant.

"Ego has a ship near the gardens, we could go to a new planet, maybe the Ravagers are recruiting or something." The Sovereign girl said.

Suddenly a tentacle of light stabbed through the girls body, killing her instantly.

Ego appeared out of nowhere. 

"You KILLED her!" Mantis yelled, tears coming from her eyes, she was hyperventilating.

"No, you killed her, you aided her in leaving the planet." Ego replied.

"But YOU were the one that killed her!" Mantis was now on her knees, holding the hand of the dead child.

"She was only use to me when I could get through her easily, but you aided her into breaking out of my control." Ego replied, ground was slowly eating Mantis.

"I'm sending you to the Caves for a week, and if you talk to my children again, you will have your fate sealed." Ego said.

The ground ate Mantis completely and spit her out in a cave system, it had bones everywhere.

All of them of his children, she screamed and cried.

She screamed and cried while burying the Sovereign girls body.

And she did so till Ego told her to stop...

* * *

 

The kids came a went,

A Klyntar kid that flew throughout the sky, 6 Days.

A Majesdanian kid that glowed wonderful colors, 3 Days.

A Chitauri kid that run throughout the gardens, 5 Days.

A Sakaaran kid that climb all the trees nearby, 2 Days.

A Rigellian kid, 7 Days.

A Centurian kid, 10 Days.

It went on and on for years, the kids came and went, she never spoke to the rest of them. But their deaths were no longer at Ego's hands...

* * *

 

The Majesdanian kid was fast asleep, Ego brought Mantis to the room.

"I have found some potential in your powers to aid me in removing these kids." Ego said, Mantis was afraid.

"Mantis, put the girl to sleep." Ego demanded.

"But she's already asleep." Mantis said, confused.

"I mean kill her, with your powers." Ego replied.

"I can't! I don't know how!"  _"I don't want to..."_ , She was afraid.

"Put your hand on her, and overload her brain with thoughts." Ego said, he was getting impatient.

Mantis did what she was told, the moment she didn't feel life in the kid she knew it was over, she wished this never had happened, and for once, she wished she was dead...

* * *

 

Meeting the Guardians was he only escape, she was afraid that Ego was watching, listening. So she had to find a place where he wouldn't kill her only friends. If there was a place.

But now she was in battle, she had to put Ego to sleep.

She stuck her hand in a crevice while thinking about all the kids she met, all of them she loved talking to, and the ones she watched explore the planets. That went on until she was knocked unconcious by a flying rock.

_I hope I can fix my mistakes..._


End file.
